Genies Inheritance
by your sempai
Summary: Sally not comfortable with the monsters who are out for her son, seeks out help from a genie who promises her Percy's safety. But what he fails to tell her is that a little over when percy turns 16 a certain inheritance will take place that will change percy and the outcome of the heroes of olympus. Genie!Percy, Nico/Percy


Genie Inheritance

Author's note: Hey guys it's your sempai! I've been reading fanfiction for a long time but this is unfortunately my first time writing one of my own. I would like to think i'm a decent enough writer but even so i enjoy reading criticism and encourage feedback! If my writing sucks please say so but please also include how i can improve. Over all i look forward to writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading this! :)

Summary: Sally not comfortable with the monsters who are out for her son, seeks out help from a genie who promises her Percy's safety. But what he fails to tell her is that a little over when percy turns 16 a certain inheritance will take place that will change percy and the outcome of the heroes of olympus. Genie!Percy, Nico/Percy,

Warning: This will be a slash and as such will include gay pairings. If you're uncomfortable with this it's as simple as closing this tab and not reading. Also while this fic won't be an AU it won't be canon. I actually don't know what it's called. *snickers* A fanfic maybe?

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, as much as i want to be i'm not.

Chapter 1- A mother's worry

The summer I met Poseidon was the most incredible moment of my life and I honestly cherish every stolen second I spent with him. Poseidon was handsome with his wavy black hair and that roguish grin plastered on his face each time he looked at me. At that point of my life I was young and oh so very naive. I had honestly believed he and I were meant for each other, and why wouldn't I? The way he held me close felt so right, the way he made me forget everything and anything was incredible. Of course later on when he revealed to me who exactly he was reality hit me hard. I don't blame him of course I knew what I was getting myself into that night when he had laid with me. And if i said i wasn't happy about the idea of a baby growing inside me i would be lying. It's probably a selfish thought but in a way at least a part of him will never leave me.

Later on when Percy was brought in this world, I forgot all sadness. I was so incredibly happy, and when he was brought in my arms i cried. He was so small and innocent, I wanted to protect that innocence. Sure it hurt like hell but I wouldn't have changed a thing. Not the heart breaking moment i realised Poseidon would never truly be mine. Not the time i slept with him. Not when he told me i probably would never see him again. Not the pain of labor. Nothing. That didn't stop me from being sad. After all my son would never truly know peace. He would be hunted down for the rest of his life from monsters and his father's enemies. Percy wouldn't live in comfort after and live a life on the run.

As i held my baby close emotions swirled inside of me and pressed against my throat as I silently cried. After my parents died I had very little money and wouldn't have much because with percy here i would not be able to attend college. How was i supposed to protect him? I knew Poseidon would look after him but he wouldn't be able to interfere with mortal affairs. If percy would be attacked at this very moment i couldn't protect him, poseidon wouldn't save him. He was utterly alone. That thought alone broke my heart.

I couldn't accept this and i wouldn't. My baby was NOT going to die. He might not get everything he wants but i will make sure he survives this world. Just like the hero i named him after, Percy will get to live and die an old age. Of course everything is easier said than done. Years past, five infact. In those years i was able to find a temporary solution. A man by the name of Gabe, when I smelt him i had to fight the vomit down my throat and force a smile on my face. He smelled soo bad but i knew his smell would keep away the monsters for the moment until i found a more permanent solution. The day when Gabe proposed was the worst day of my life but i braced myself and accepted. Because for my baby i would fight lions, and if marrying this man protected him i would,and that's exactly what i did.

It took a while after the wedding but one night i found exactly what i was looking for. I smiled tiredly at the screen as i pushed a lock of hair behind my hair. I was exhausted and decided with as much confidence as i could muster to search for it tomorrow. Everyday after work i would stop by the library and spend as much time as i could searching for something that could help.I went through many mythologies, folklore, rumors and anything really. But i couldn't spend too much time at the library. So exited out of the tab on the computer i stood up and left with a small grin. I went home, and though i still had to cook, clean up after gabe, and make sure Percy was okay, i felt hope bubbling up my stomach. Hope huh? That wasn't something i had felt in a long time..

/Break/

"Momma, what are we doing here?," asked Percy

Sally looked down at her son and smiled. He was absolutely the cutest little thing as he held her hand with his own tiny one. Green eyes large and a small button nose furrowed in confusion made her insides swell with pride and love for her little boy.

"I need a couple of things from the store honey. Afterwards i was thinking we could spend the day at the park. I'll even buy you ice cream if there's a truck that sells some nearby." I replied.

At the thought of not having to spend the day with gabe Percy smiled. Gidding him along i browsed around for what i needed. It was actually quite funny that the solution to y problems could be bought at Ralphs. That night i had found something peculiar and if i was honest with myself didn't seem like it would work. But i was desperate and it seemed crazy enough to work. The myth was arabic, and it was probably why i hadn't thought of it. However if greek myth was real what was to say arabic or any other myth wasn't?

The plan was simple enough. I had taken percy out for the day and would buy the necessary ingredients. They were things like salt, candles, and oil. Once at the park Percy and i would play until he got tired and then the ritual would begin. And out would come a Jinn or is they're more commonly referred to as a genie. It was absolutely insane. But if i did it correctly and was luck enough it just might work. Then all that i needed to do was to wish for Percy's safety.

Picking up a candle i noticed my hands were shaking. I was nervous but i wasn't going to let that stop me.

/Break/

As Percy began nodding off i knew it was time. Laying him on a tree nearby. I looked around. I was late enough that the park was deprived of anybody besides me and percy. I was kind of nervous about doing it out in the open but it wasn't like i could do it in our apartment. Mustering up my courage i leaned down and started to create a summoning circle. Once that was done i placed a candle out in the middle.

The rest was a blur, i couldn't tell you much other than a genie did appear. I wished for his protection and while the genie did give me a smirk he told me that Percy would be safe.

Authors Note: I hope that wasnt too bad. hehehe


End file.
